


Reflections

by mk_tortie



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_tortie/pseuds/mk_tortie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy reflects on her pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

The sky was deep black, like a thick curtain punctured with tiny holes of light. Each star seemed blazing white compared to the darkness surrounding it, a tiny gleam of hope. The lake below was a perfect, still, mirror image of its black companion, no single wave rippling the calm surface. The stargazer lay on the damp grass, soft and smooth to the touch.

 _'When I wish upon a star...'_  she crooned softly to herself. Her eyes flicked from one twinkling dot to the next, searching for the one which seemed to be there for her and only her. Finally, her eyes came to rest on one, small and less significant than the others. What was it you were supposed to chant? She couldn't remember. Perhaps it didn't matter anyway. 'Star... I wish... I wish that everything could be alright, and that it will all work out in the...' She stopped, as her hands reached down to rest lightly on her stomach, only a little swollen as yet. The star disappeared.

For a moment, she gazed silently, holding her breath. Her last hope for a sign of good things to come, it surely couldn't have flickered out, just like that? The soft flesh of her lip began to tremble as she waited, her eyes filling with salty tears. The cold wet stream trickled down her cheek as she let out her breath.

A blank, empty depression stole over her mind as the bright lights above melted into a black blur. Now all the stars were gone, and everything was helpless. What did any of it matter anyway? Whatever she did, it was going to be wrong, completely wrong. Perhaps it would be better for everyone's lives if she simply left, disappeared.

 _No one knows I'm here..._

The black lake was invitingly deep. She lifted her head to stare at it, propping herself up with one hand. The other remained at her belly, the slim white fingers the only thing protecting the tiny form within. She rubbed her hand across it, her tears falling harder. Things would be better without this, and this was her own fault. Completely and utterly.

She stepped towards the waters edge, her own reflection blurred and shaky in the water's mirror.

Something rippled, so strongly that she felt it. She stared through her tears at the lake. What had caused it? But she could find no trace of it in the water. Once again, something beat out from her very centre. The lake was still, and suddenly she knew.

Shakily, she turned away from the water, looking down.

'Hello,' Izzy whispered.


End file.
